


Bout Time

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Caught, Come Swallowing, Complete, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy Fulfillment, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Happy Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inner Dialogue, Inspired by Music, Music, Oral Sex, Peeping, Private Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Spoon (sex position), Threesome - F/F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has been decided.  The heroes won.  So what are the two main supposed to do? Oh, I don’t know, how about testing themselves against each other (sex-wise).  2nd NaruHina fic.  I don’t own Naruto.  If I did, Naruto would be w/Sakura, and Hinata would be w/Kiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bout Time

She couldn’t believe it. All the years that she had done into training her body had finally paid off. The Ninja Alliance had defeated the likes of the Akatsuki and Madara Uchiha. She felt that she hopefully had at least a small part in it (since she was a genjutsu) along with a majority of the Ninja Alliance). The ones that weren’t affected would be the casters (Obito and Madara Uchiha), and the one who managed to avoid the genjutsu. Those would be Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. All four of them being from the Hidden Leaf Village. Kakashi saved himself and Sakura with his teleportation jutsu thanks to the sharingan in his left eye. Sasuke was saved thanks to his newly acquired rinnegan, and Naruto was saved from being in being in ‘beast’ mode.

But that was all in the past. Right now, all she wanted to do was to get herself “freshened up”, and she thought of no better way than to go to her safe haven. That being the lagoon where (when she was younger), happened to have a certain blonde idiot of the Hidden Leaf village, happened to spot her during her training regiment. (She was naked by the way). She forever grateful that he didn’t see her, (that being his own fault for tripping over a rockslide), causing her to flee from her training post. 

She was a little sceptic about returning to her ‘ground’, not because she was scared (she learned to toughen up from the likes of her father and the Great Ninja War). No, she was scared because in the years that past, her body had changed from that of a child, to one that had her challenge the figure of the fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Her short black hair (that she had as a youngster, which traveled no farther than her shoulders), now traveled down halfway down her back. But that wasn’t the ‘worst’ part of ‘growing up’. 

The worst part was that her breasts had grown exponentially. So much so, that the villagers would’ve mistaken the size for that of Tsunade’s. Needless to say, Hinata got an eyeful on a daily basis. Deciding that she needed some time to relax, she let her Hyuga gown drop around her waist, exposing her body for the night breeze. ‘If only’, Hinata herself, and proceeded to dip her body into the cool water below. 

‘If only’, a curtain blonde Hokage asked himself who was at his desk, gazing at a full moon. While a full moon would bring a lot of villagers and ninja to amazement, for Naruto it held nothing but sadness. Sadness for what had happened to him the night that he was born, on October 10th. The day (or should I say) night, when Naruto’s life was changed, forever. 

The night when Naruto would have the mightiest of all of the tailed-beasts sealed inside of him (Kurama). His assistant, Sakura-Haruno-Uchiha, had told him that, “that he should take a walk and get some rest”. Yes, Naruto had withdrawn his “love” for Sakura after she told him that she would be one of his “best” friend’s wives. Along with Ino Yamanaka and Karin Uzumaki (who he didn’t know, would end up being his cousin). So what was Naruto to do? He had a crush on his longtime teammate for what seemed to be forever, so what was he to do now? He started thinking about all of the available women that he could possibly be with:  
1) Ino and Sakura were obviously off the table, and Karin was off for reasons that didn’t need to be explained. So that would potentially be a foursome with Sasuke, Ino, Sakura and Karin.  
2) Tenten was at a crosshairs with deciding between Neji and Rock Lee. Or heck the three of them would probably be having a threesome (thanks to Gai’s “physical strength” speech).  
3) Temari could be an option but he didn’t fathom would the consequences would be if Gaara got wind (pardon the pun), that his older sister wasn’t happy.

He couldn’t really think of the rest of any woman that he could possibly be with, or (in his mind), start a family with, if some woman would be “ok” with having him as a boyfriend; aka: husband material. With all of these thoughts whirling inside of his head, he decided to take Sakura’s advice and exited his office, and take a walk. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto looked up again, and saw the full moon like before in his office. What was really weird was that unlike the first time, the moon seemed to grower ever closer to him, causing tears to form out of the corner of his eyes. “Damn, moon”, Naruto replied as he swiped a hand across his eyes to get rid of the “wet works”, and continued his stroll. 

After the tears had disappeared, it was then that Naruto noticed where he was. As Naruto continued his walk, he remembered where he was. The spot (where he was standing), was where Naruto saw that girl. The girl that had captured his imagination. The only problem was that she ran off before he had the opportunity to ask her a single question. “Well, that’s just my luck”, Naruto told himself as he ran his hands through his hair. 

Seeing a nearby rock, he through it onto a clear stream of lagoon water. He was about to get back to the Uzuamki-Namikaze complex when he heard a sound. Not just any sound, but the sound of woman. Being the godson of the “Legendary Pervert”, Naruto couldn’t help but be intrigued by the woman’s voice.

From his prior attempts at trying to peak at a woman’s body (like when he younger, he tried to peek at Sakura Haruno), which ended up in a one-way-ticket to knockout city. Unlike his godfather, Naruto had learned from his mistakes, and learned that if he was going to do that kind of “activity” again, then he had to disguise himself better (like hiding behind trees or hiding in bush hedges). Hell, the best way to go about his plan, would be to ask Kakashi for advice. ‘Yeah, no’, Naruto thought as he shook his head of the thought. 

Deciding on neither of these choices, he hid behind a boulder (like before), and wanted to see who or what was causing the choices. (After all, is it not the village’s leader to be on the lookout at all times?). He slipped closer to where the noise seemed to coming from, and couldn’t believe it. ‘She’s back’, Naruto said, astonished as not only did it seem to be the same woman that he had seen all those years ago, but a certain part of her body had grown as well. The motions that her body made through all of her stretches was nothing short of awe-inspiring.

The movements that her arms and legs were so smooth, that not a single person in the village would dare not look away from the site before him. The way that the arms were elegant, and the way that the legs to go on for miles and miles to no end. It was then that night. The night that she saw her. Now after about ten years later, she had returned (hopefully for him). But by the end of this night, he would hope that he’d find out who she was since the last time that he saw her, she ran off before he could confront her. He was trying to think of a plan with he arrived. “Hey kit, what are you doing?”, the tailed beast asked its host. ‘What do you think I’m doing? I’m trying to think of a plan without scaring off the gorgeous girl in front of me’, Naruto said as he gritted his teeth. For some reason, whenever he saw a beautiful woman (like Sakura or Hinata), he would always think that they could read his thoughts. (Though that was never possible since the only people who could do that were from the Yamanaka Clan).

‘Just go with it’, Kurama replied as he opened one of his eyelids (slightly). “And why would I do that?”, Naruto asked in complete astonishment at what his neighbor has told him. “Just…GO..with..it”. Kurama growled the last part before closing his eyelid and going back to sleep. ‘I really hope you have a good time, kit’, as Kurama suppressed a chuckle so that Naruto wouldn’t hear him. Unfortunately Naruto did hear it (lightly), he just didn’t understand why Kurama would laugh at him. Not that he didn’t laugh at him before when Naruto was younger and tried peeping on women in the bathing area trying to take showers in privacy.

Believe it or not, Naruto decided to take Kurama’s words for what they were worth. Not wanting a repeat of what happened the last time he saw the figure, he crept up slowly. He was now within a couple of yards of her, and still she didn’t seem to notice the male-blonde. 

The motions that she made were so smooth that even a dove could’ve landed on her and would not have moved from how elegant her movements were. Unlike the prior time when she would’ve ran off to the Hyuga Complex, since the war she had grown not only physically, but more importantly, mentally. She now had confidence in herself. Instead of running off (like she would do in the past), she would deal with the current situation, head-on. 

Naruto was in meters of her now, and was about to touch her arm when Hinata was stretched her right arm forward (without Naruto knowing), brought her arm backwards and grabbed the “peeping tom” behind her. “What do…”, Hinata’s words stopped the moment she saw who it was. 

“Naruto-Kun?”, the Hyuga Princess asked in shock. “Hinata-Chan?”, matching the volume of curiosity in his voice. “I..”, Naruto started before Hinata moved her hand out of Naruto’s grip, and grabbed her cloak ready to run off (like what had happened so many years ago). She would’ve gotten half way to the Hyuga Complex, had it not been for Naruto’s hand grabbed her other wrist.  
“Don’t run from me, Hinata”, the man asked her, with pleading eyes he faced her. “Let go of me Naruto-Kun. I alredady know that Sakura’s in your heart. Let me go no….”, Hinata was to finish when she felt a fingertip on her lips, silence her. (How she managed to the dress back on he’ll never know. All he wanted to see, was what lied beneath the cloak she had just put back on). 

She continued to struggle against Naruto’s grip on her left wrist (to no avail). “Hinata-Chan, it’s ok. Stop fighting me”, Naruto whispered into her right ear. At that moment, when she heard his voice, she instantly stopped. “Why don’t we take this a little bit more secluded, huh?”, Naruto suggested and Hinata shook her head twice. (If anyone were to catch them in “the act”, oh she dare not think about it).

“Naru..”, before Hinata could finish saying her love’s name, they went from the lagoon, to a place that had walls, and beautiful view of a full moon. “Beautiful”, the two Hidden Leaf ninjas said at the same time. “Can I”, Naruto asked as he gripped her Hyuga cloak gently so that he didn’t damage her skin. “D..Do…as…you..ww.wwish”, the heiress of the Hyuga clan said. Gently (ever so slowly), Naruto took off her cloak he wanted to make this experience good for her but also for himself. Hinata, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. ‘No, I can’t let him see me like this’, she told herself. She was about to cover herself up again, but Naruto beat her to her cloak this time and put in a nearby closet, (which was behind him), completely out of her reach. 

Then, he grabbed by her waist and carried her on the bed that glowing from the moonlight, and place her down. He’d always fantasied about doing something like this a certain female teammate (the pinkette), but seeing as he saw her with the other teammate, it broke his heart seeing what had happened. He’d thought about actually running away since he’d thought that there’d be no female companion for him to have a relationship with. A girlfriend he’d hope for, but a wife? Who would be nuts enough to be the husband with the Nine-Tailed Fox (Kurama) inside of him? 

Then, as he was doing one of his usual walks, he spotted Kakashi-Sensei, who told him to come over to him (which he did without any questions). “You know”, Kakashi started as he crossed his arms in a thinking manner. “I know you’re depressed that you can’t get to be with Sakura”. He would tell himself that he would never mention that again since Naruto’s head dropped down in disappointment immediately. “But”, Kakashi started, “I know someone who likes you very, very much”, Kakashi finished and Naruto’s head perked up. “Who?”, Naruto quirked his head to the side wondering who this person could be. Kakashi, ever the wise man, grabbed a hold of his student’s head, moved over the side and he saw the Hyuga heiress training with her teammates, Kiba and Shino.

 

Ever the skeptic, Naruto looked back at his Team Seven teacher. “You’re joking, right? Why would she be interested in me (of all people)?”, Naruto asked. “Why don’t you go over and ask her”, Kakashi suggested. All of the events (from when a young Naruto shouted at a young Hinata when she was battling Neji at the Chunin Exams) to when (Hinata stood her ground in a losing effort when she battled Pein of the Akatsuki when Naruto’s life was in danger). The Flashbacks on those days lead to this very moment.

With the image of the Hyuga heiress in the moonlight, only one word came to mind. “Again, beautiful”, as he whispered against her mouth, before pressing his lips against hers. Being called beautiful for the second time in the same day, by the same guy that you’ve had a crush on since the first time that you saw him, caused Hinata’s cheek to go bright red. “Well”, Hinata reached her hand up and caroused his right cheek. “I wouldn’t say that I’m the only one who’s beautiful”, she finished as she pressed her lips against his. The second kiss that was to come of many with the two of them standing and walking side by side together. 

But that would be a later time. Now, was the time that the two of them needed to themselves to each other, so that no one else could lay claim on the either of them. “I’m not the only one who’s beautiful, Naruto-Kun”, as Hinata pressed her lips further against Naruto’s and moved her body on top of his, winning the kiss-contest between the two. (She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. 

The furthest she had ever gotten to kissing Naruto was in her dreams, only to wake up to find out that it was just that. A fantasy). Just then, the two of them heard sounds: One was the sound of Naruto’s fingers snap, and the second was the sound of music. When Naruto’s fingers snapped, the music started. “I figured that while we do this, we could use some music. Would you be ok if there was music in the background?”, he asked. Hinata just nodded her head up and down confirming her answer, making the male blonde in front of her smile. 

Song begins:

“She keeps her secrets  
In her eyes”,  
Naruto grazed his right hand over Hinata’s face, wanting to make the experience good for the both of them.

“She wraps the truth  
Inside her lies”,  
Hinata looked away from Naruto (from all of the times that he’d ask her “if she was alright”, when she wasn’t). There were so many times that she wanted to confess her love for him, but she was too afraid of rejection for fear that Naruto only had eyes for a certain pink-haired teammate of theirs.

“Just when I can't say  
What she's done to me”

She comes to me  
And leads me back to paradise”,

Naruto took her head ever so gently and made her eyes meet his. All she saw was that smile that whenever she did, it brighten her day up so much, that she forget about all the rest of her problems in life.

“She's so hard to hold  
But I can't let go”,  
His grip on her was almost painful, as his right hand moved from her face to her slim waist, followed by his left, keeping her firmly in her place.

[Chorus]  
“I'm a house of cards  
in a hurricane  
A reckless fire  
In the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain  
Is all I wanna feel”,  
As tightly as Naruto’s grip was on her, Hinata proceeded to do the same to him. She brought both up her arms up, with the right hand back to its original position, (which was on his face (across the whisker marks), and the left hand buried in his blonde hair, keeping him still while they were doing what any couple would do in a situation like this.

“She'll dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy  
Drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles”,  
The two of them did their best to keep themselves from going “all out” on each other, and the “sexual” mention was getting to be too much for either of them. The two of them brought their faces forward and did their third kiss of the night. Resulting in both of them smiling as the end.

“She smiles

Maybe I'd fight if I could  
It hurts so bad”,  
As Hinata was smiling, she looked down on Naruto, and she couldn’t help but feel a large “covered-up” tent that was rising on Naruto’s body, causing a bright blush to appear on the Hyuga goddess.

“But feels so good  
She opens up just like  
A rose to me  
When she's close to me  
Anything she'd ask me to  
I would”

Hinata hearing that last line, grew rather bold. “Naruto-Kun, would you please remove those “restraints”, so that I can see Naru-junior”, she asked politely. Naruto didn’t have a clue what the heiress was talking about until he backed away from her, and looked down. 

“It's out of control  
But I can't let go

[Repeat Chorus]

When she looks at me  
I get so weak

[Repeat Chorus]”  
Song ends

As much as Naruto tried to take them off, he was contently feeling his hands go slippery as he tried to remove the orange sweatpants tie that kept them from falling off on him. He was about ready to use a kunai on them, when a hand stopped him from the weapon. “Why don’t I do it, Naruto-Kun? Would you be ok with that?”, Hinata asked as she slouched down the bed so that she could keep her body hidden form her loved one. 

Naruto couldn’t believe what was bestowed upon him. Here was a girl (that he never payed attention to (unless it was an extreme circumstance), and she was wanting to see him naked? ‘Kami’ he looked up towards the apartment ceiling. ‘You can take my life, but not until THIS is done’, he mentally praying to himself while Kurama got his words in, wanting to see his hose be happy for the first time in his life.

Not being able to get the words out of his mouth, (like Hinata some time ago), he just nodded his head up and down, giving her the “ok” sign. Hinata (not being much of an expert on this, since she was accustomed to wearing a jacket whenever she went), thought up to an idea as to how to get the “knot” undone.

It was actually pretty simple. All she had to do was, undo the laces, (like undoing a shoe that most of the villages would use). It was then that Naruto had done this on purpose. ‘Well’, Hinata thought with a smirk, (seeing as Naruto couldn’t see it as her head was by his “cloth covered” crotch. After untying the “knot”, Hinata spoke. “Naruto-Kun, step out of them”, and like the servant obeying the master, Naruto did what he was supposed to do.

While doing this, Naruto took the opportunity to take off his steel training vest, revealing hard six-pack abs. Hinata couldn’t help but lick her lips at the site that was bestowed upon her. As Hinata was doing this, Naruto was mentally wondering what Hinata had in stored for him and his body for that matter. Hinata was face to face to Naruto’s crotch, the only remaining was the ramen-designed boxers on him. ‘Well, that nothing new’, Hinata had to bite back a chuckle in her throat. Then “literally” the straps came down.

Hinata couldn’t believe that this was Naruto’s cock. It was huge, and the best part is that is…all for her. It was nine inches long with a nice long with a nice mushroom shaped head at the top, just for its on looker before her. Again, without her knowing, she licked her lips at the pleasure she going to give it. Using the strength that he didn’t know she possessed, she grabbed a hold his thighs, and brought the “anaconda” before her forward so that it was right in front of her. 

She moved her head forward and brought the cock into her mouth, and started humming. Naruto couldn’t what was happening to him. Here was the most beautiful women in the history of his village, and she was giving him a blowjob. 

Deciding that he wanted a better view, he brought himself up to a sitting position so that he could see what she was dong to his appendage. Loving the treatment she was doing to him, he brushed her hair gently. First because he could feel his arousal spiking; and two because he loved the way that she was being so careful as not to hurt her lover. Before he knew it, her two hands had taken different positions on his body. Her right hand stood still and caroused his testicles, while the left hand switched from nipple to nipple pinching and pulling on them. The effects were immediate. 

“Hmm Hinata, feels so…good”, Naruto moaned. “Hinata, I…I can feel it”, Naruto screamed as he unleashed his seed inside of her waiting mouth. She was wanting another round of semen inside of her mouth, that is, until stopped he brought her face up to meet his. ‘You’ve had your fun, Hinata-Chan”, Naruto whispered into her ear, though Naruto didn’t know it, Hinata became more aroused than ever, from his voice that seemed to have a little bit of Kurama’s aura leaking out. “Now…it’s MY turn”, as Naruto picked the Hyuga heiress, turned her around, and her ass pressed up against his cock all the while gripping her sexy hips so that she wouldn’t fall to the floor.

“OOOH”, Hinata mound as she felt Naruto’s cock graze around the outsides of her ass, yet wouldn’t put it inside of her. She couldn’t believe it. Here she was about ready to have one of her fantasies come true (aka; of Naruto taking her virginity), and he wouldn’t put hid cock inside of her. ‘W..Why’, Hinata was about to complete her thought, until she felt something thick and long enter her ass. Taking her virginity in the process. “AH”, Hinata shouted to the heavens. It was an unbelievable feeling for the both of them. Though Naruto could’ve continued on, he knew that the heiress needed time to adjust to what was inside of her. “OOH”, as she leaded her head back up against Naruto’s chest, giving Naruto the chance to squeeze one of her large breasts in his hands.

He couldn’t believe how soft they were. It was like they were meant for him (seeing as they practically melted in his hands. Wanting to do more, he brought his head around to her breast, and started multitasking on her breast, by squeezing and licking at the very tips of her nipples. It was then that she heard the music and another song to play:

“When we turn out the lights  
The two of us alone together”. It was then that Naruto began riding Hinata with his large manhood inside of Hinata’s ass. Having another one of her fantasies coming true. Naruto began moving back and forth, hold Hinata in her place so that she could feel the full impact on the piece of meat going in and out of her. 

“Something's just not right  
But girl you know that I would never  
Ever let another's touch, come between the two of us”.  
“Oooh..AAH…OOH”, the cock that went in and out of her was hitting all of the right points inside of her ass. Hinata wondered what other positions they would go through during their night together, but she was far from complaining. Anything that Naruto was up for, she would be more than willing to go through the experience with him.

“Cuz no one else will ever take your place”. Naruto then shifted her face to meet his on the side and kissed her deeply. “Mmm”, the two of them moaned as both of their lips pressed against each other, fighting for who would remain the dominant one.

[Chorus:]  
“No one else comes close to you  
No one makes me feel the way you do”.

Naruto decided to up the ante, by going faster and faster in the doggie-like style the two of them were engaged in. Skin on skin, his cock inside of her asshole, rocking her back forth, it was all too much for her to take her to take. “What is..FEELING? NAAARRRUUTOOO”, her release was so powerful that her pussy almost clamped down to the point that it didn’t want the cock to leave its space. Hinata’s shouted so loud that everyone in the Leaf village would know he she belong to, and if anybody wanted her, well, they could have her, but not without a fight.  
“You're so special girl to me,  
And you'll always be eternally  
Every time I hold you near”.

Knowing that the experience that the two of them had just gone through, Naruto bent forward, to her exposed neck, and started kissing her (trying to sooth her from what the pair had just done to each other). Naruto dropped down to his side, with Hinata sliding alongside her. Then an idea popped into her head. ‘Two can play at this game’ she thought.  
“You always say the words I love to hear  
Girl with just a touch you can do so much  
No one else comes close”.  
As soon as that last line was finished, Hinata decided one-up her newly found boyfriend/lover. She began grinding her hips, against Naruto’s. He couldn’t believe this feeling. If anything, though he’d prefer the blowjobs she had done earlier, what she was doing now, would take the blowjob’s place. “Hinata…What…are…AH”, Naruto’s thoughts went out the window as her grinding became slower and more forceful. “Just paying back, Naru-Kun”, as Hinata wanted to have own way to pleasuring the man she loved. After she had done this for a couple of minutes, she became sexier in her own desires.

“And when I wake up to  
The touch of your head on my shoulder  
You're my dream come true, oh yeah  
Girl you know I'll always treasure  
Every kiss and everyday I'll love you girl in every way  
And I always will, cuz in my eyes”

“[Chorus]”  
The rest of the song brought a new line of pleasure within Hinata. She grabbed a hold of one of Naruto’s hands and brought it to her chest, wanting him to continue what he was doing earlier (when he would squeeze her breasts), bringing her pleasure to new heights. But there was still his other hand that needed attending to. She grabbed the left one and brought it to her pussy, wanting him to pleasure her clit. Naruto couldn’t believe what she doing. The thoughts of the sweet, quite Hinata, she was to never return to him again (well, at least not in public). But when the two of them were alone, this Hinata would be the one that he would have to deal with, and couldn’t wait for the times that were going to be very….‘interesting’. 

Then, it happened. “OOOH. HIIINNAAA”, Naruto couldn’t say that rest of the heiress’s name, for he unleashed himself inside of her folds. He couldn’t believe how tight her insides were. Naruto could understand now why Jiraiya would be so “keen” on having sex, if this was what it would lead to. Hinata turned Naruto over so now he was sitting on his back, so the two of them could take a good look at the other, though both of their bodies were covered in sweat, giving them both alluring appearances. They each took a hand and brushed the sweat off of the others faces. 

The both of felt their chests rising up and down. “So, ah (Naruto taking a deep breath before continuing), do you want to do one last position before we call it a night?”, Naruto asked. Hinata moved her hands forward and rubbed the whiskers on both sides of his face. “I’d be honored, Naruto-Kun, but this time, could we do it without the music?”, she asked. Seeing that her face was too far for him to reach, he modified, by instead he grabbed her breasts. Naruto used his thumb and index finger to grip the nipples and gently twist them, making Hinata moan in pleasure. “No problem, Hina-Chan”, as the two of them kissed before getting into their final round of lovemaking.

Naruto grabbed a hold of Hinata hips, and moved her back until the opening was right above his cock. “You ready?”, the blonde male lover asked. Rather than give verbal response, she pressed her opening on to the cock below her. Unlike the first time this had happened, there was no pain for her virginity had long since been lost. Naruto moaned while he jerked his crotch into Hinata and she unhesitatingly and willingly just let him do all the work.

Hinata's ass clapped against Naruto's crotch and her breasts rapidly tapping against her own chest and she placed her hands back on the bed near his waist. Naruto's member thrust into Hinata one final time and just before they reached another release, he squeezed her breasts as tight as he could with his fingers gripping her nipples and Hinata pressed her hands into Naruto’s chest as her pussy's inner juices both splashed and mixed with Naruto's seed, wanting feel every last second of pure bliss. Naruto gritted his teeth and Hinata whimpered as the juices poured out of Hinata even with his hilt still inside of her.

All of their strengths had vanished, as Hinata’s chest slumped on to Naruto’s. “I say we do it again sometime”, Naruto suggested as he brushed some of the long black hair out of her face. She didn’t answer. He made stood up, and saw that she was sound asleep. Though he couldn’t but chuckle a little bit as there was a smile across her face. Though they were going to be taking showers in the morning, he figured it could wait. He kissed her cheek, and slouched to his side, taking her with him. Before letting sleep take him, he put one hand on her side to steady her, and he put his other hand across her chest. 

“Hinat-Chan”, the Namikaze clan member said, as he whispered in the Hyuga heiress’s ear. ‘He’d figure he’d tell her sometime down the line. “Get all of the sleep you need princess, because round two starts as soon as the two of us awaken from our blissful slumber”, and joined her in sleep. Thinking of all the ideas and positions that the two of them could put the other through now that the Namikaze Clan was back and in full force.

-2nd NaruHina fic. Again, I don’t own Naruto (as I believe I stated at the top of the story). Nor do I own the songs, for they belong to the BackStreet Boys/or BSB for short. The names of the two songs are; “No One Else Come Close” & “Helpless When She Smiles”.


End file.
